Un Mundo Perfecto
by Reki Zen
Summary: Leonardo despierta en un mundo donde el Clan del Pie, los Dragones Purpuras y sus enemigos conocidos no existen. Además, su familia puede vivir en la superficie sin tener miedo de nada. Es un mundo perfecto… ¿tal vez demasiado?
1. Despertando en un nuevo lugar

**_Disclaimer:_**_** TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. **_

**_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (Aunque debería… XD)_**

Capitulo 1: Despertando en un nuevo lugar

Todo está oscuro… Se ve la silueta de una joven… Ella se queda mirándolo…

Un día caluroso de verano en el hospital de Nueva York. En un reloj de una habitación se puede ver que son casi las seis de la tarde... En esa habitación, Leonardo despierta lentamente.

Abre los ojos y lo primero que nota es que no está en la Guarida, ni en el departamento de April o el de Casey… Reconoce que está en una habitación típica de hospital… Se asusta… ¿Qué hace en un hospital? ¿Los humanos saben que él esta ahí? ¿Cómo llegó? ¿Por qué tiene la cabeza vendada y un respirador conectado? ¿Y qué pasó con sus katanas o el resto de su equipo?

Todas esas preguntas se las hacia así mismo, pero sabiendo no lograría nada estando quieto, se quitó el respirador puesto que ya no lo necesitaba, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana… Estaba a punto de abrirla y salir de ahí silenciosamente hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Una enfermera de unos 20 y tantos morena entró tranquilamente.

-Ah, ya se despertó. Espere aquí por favor, le avisaré al doctor. – Y se fue tan bien tranquila como entró, sin gritos ni la histeria que normalmente su apariencia producía, la sorpresa fue mucha para él.

No tardó mucho cuando un doctor de poco pelo en la cabeza y anteojos entró en la habitación.

-Señor Hamato, qué bueno que se despertó. No se preocupe, ya le avisamos a su familia, dijeron que vendrán lo más pronto posible. El golpe que sufrió fue muy fuerte y por eso no esperábamos que se despertara tan pronto. Hasta hace unos días lo hemos considerado que estaba en un coma, pero su recuperación fue sorprendentemente milagrosa.

Leonardo estaba más confuso, ese hombre que lo trataba como un humano más… Se pellizcó el brazo para ver si estaba soñando… Solo le dolió… Saber que no era un sueño lo asustó más

De pronto la puerta se abrió una vez más y vio un Mikey sumamente alegre que corría hacia él velozmente. El recién llegado no aguantó para abrazar a su hermano mayor.

-¡Despertaste! ¡Despertaste! Aunque no lo creas te extrañé mucho bro. – El menor se apartó un poco para ver al doctor. – ¿Lo puedo llevar a casa?

-Bien… Supongo que podría darle alta hoy pero no puedo a menos que un mayor de edad firme algunos papeles. – Mikey solo pone cara de puchero, sabe que a sus 15 años no puede considerarse "mayor de edad".

Leonardo miró bien a su hermanito, no llevaba puesto su equipo de costumbre sino que vestía como un chico normal: una playera muy llamativa de color naranja, un pantalón marrón con numerosos bolsillos que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos tennis muy gastados. Al notar esto, no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Mikey… ¿por qué estás vestido así? ¿Y por qué estamos en un hospital?

-¿Qué tienes? Esto no es nada nuevo de lo que uso normalmente… - Dijo mientras se miraba a sí mismo – ¿Y no te acuerdas cómo llegaste aquí?

-Tal vez sus recuerdos estén mezclados… - Dijo el doctor. – O para ser más específico sufre de amnesia… Podemos dejarlo unos días aquí para observación.

-No se preocupe Doc., yo le ayudaré a recordar todo, pero creo que para eso debería llevármelo - Decía mientras jalaba levemente el brazo de Leo.

-Ya le dije que necesito la firma y autorización de un mayor que no sea el paciente.

-En eso entro yo – Responde una voz muy conocida para Leo: Splinter entra en la habitación vestido con su usual traje y su bastón. – Disculpe la demora doctor, tuve que entrar y subir el ascensor caminando a diferencia de mi veloz hijo Michelangelo. – Mira a Leonardo - ¿Cómo estás hijo mío?

¿El Maestro Splinter recorriendo un hospital sin ser atrapado? Para Leonardo, la respuesta es no.

-Yo… - Responde tratando de entender.

-Es posible que por la tremenda contusión tenga amnesia, pero le aseguro que es temporal ya que no encontramos lesiones graves en las radiografías que tomamos antes.

-Ya veo, ¿es posible darle la alta hoy? Sus hermanos han estado muy impacientes por su regreso.

-Claro, acompáñeme por favor, necesito su firma. – Y el doctor seguido del Maestro Splinter dejan la habitación.

-¿Y cómo se siente? – Le pregunta Mikey a Leo.

-¿Cómo se siente qué?

-Ya sabes… Ser golpeado por un camión y estar inconsciente una semana entera. – Eso dejó a Leo más confuso.

-¿Me… Me golpeó un camión…? ¿Pero cómo…?

-Para recordar: no hagas carreras si a cada tanto miras hacia atrás… ¿Recuerdas? Hicimos una carrera hasta llegar a casa. Tú ibas primero con tu Scooter, luego Donnie con su bici, después yo con mi patineta y al final estaba Raphita que trataba de pasarme con sus Rollers, creo que por eso iba al final, esas cosas cansan muy rápido... Como sea, un camión iba en sentido contrario y cuando te giraste para vernos no tuviste tiempo para esquivarlo cuando te diste cuenta. Suerte que solo te golpeó y no te arrastró o algo peor.

Leonardo mira hacia abajo y cierra los ojos tratando de recordar… Recuerda estar recorriendo un camino… de pronto recuerda de golpe el frente del camión… después nada…

-¿Sabes qué? Vámonos de aquí, este lugar solo me pone triste. – Mikey se levanta y se dirige a un armario de la habitación. Saca unos jeans y una playera azul de ahí. – Papá trajo esto hace poco, póntelo pronto antes de que alguien saque una foto para aprovechar hahaha…

Leonardo le sigue la corriente y se pone la ropa, acompañado de unas zapatillas negras que encontró debajo de la cama. Pero sigue pensando en "Papá". Si se refería a su Maestro es extraño para él que lo llamara tan familiarmente, sabiendo que hay que tenerle respeto a su Maestro en todo momento.

-Vamos a casa Leo, te extrañamos mucho. Aunque ciertas tortugas no estén aquí… Donnie está en la Universidad y Rapha está "trabajando". – Dice usando sus dedos como comillas. – Aunque seguramente está con su novia…

¿Universidad? ¿Novia? Cada cosa lo confundía más…

Mientras salían del hospital (Splinter ya había firmado los papeles necesarios) Leonardo notó como su Sensei y su hermano caminaban tranquilamente por la calle… y nada malo pasaba, es decir, nada de policía, ni gritos, ni gente histérica señalándolos como fenómenos…La gente seguía su camino como si fuera normal…

-¿Por qué la gente no se asusta de nosotros? – Pregunta de la nada. Su padre y Mikey solo lo miran confundidos.

-La amnesia, cierto… - Hace recordar Mikey.

-Aunque… Leonardo… ¿Cuándo la gente nos ha tenido miedo? – Dice su Padre.

-Es que… no somos como ellos… - responde él.

-¿Y eso qué? – Es Mikey.

-Desde antes de que nacieras los humanos ya convivían con seres no humanos, hijo mío… - Eso explica el por qué están desapercibidos… Pero lo demás…

-Pero Sensei… - Dice a su maestro, más que éste lo mira raro por cómo lo llamó – Si el Pie ataca…

-Hahahaha! – Ríe Mikey. – ¿Sensei? ¿El Pie? Ese golpe si que te dañó el coco Hahahaha!

-¡Michelangelo! ¡Respeta a tu hermano mayor! – Le grita Splinter. – Leonardo, creo que deberías estar más tiempo en el hospital…

-¡No! – Le dice Mikey. – Él solo está algo confundido papá, ya se pondrá bien con el tiempo... Por ejemplo… ¡Mira Leo! ¡Allá está casita! – Frente a ellos hay una casa grande, normal y de color blanca.

Leonardo se queda mirando un rato, es mucho mejor que vivir en las alcantarillas… Pensó mejor y decidió no preguntar.

-Linda, ¿no?... ¡Vamos a conocer tu habitación!

Mikey saca unas llaves de sus numerosos bolsillos y abre la puerta, arrastra a Leo a través de toda la casa, él casi sin poder ver nada, lo hace subir las escaleras y lo adentra en una habitación con un letrero colgado en la puerta que dice "Leonardo"… Justo escrito con su letra…

Adentro se ve una cama, un escritorio, un librero… Y alrededor muchos adornos de estilo oriental, todo un tanto desordenado. En una pared, sacadas de sus vainas, Leo puede reconocer las katanas que tiene ahí. Se acerca y nota que están brillantes y relucientes… como si nunca fueron usadas…

-¿Las recuerdas verdad? Papá sabía que te gusta todo lo oriental al igual que él, entonces te regalo esas espadas cuando cumpliste 13… Y bueno… Todo lo que está aquí es tuyo, son tus gustos, tu cama, tu ropa, tus cosas… Como sea, yo tengo que ver a Ángela…

-¿Quien es ella?

-¿Mi novia? – Leo sigue con la misma expresión – ¿La que traje el mes pasado? – Igual. – Cabello rubio como el heno, muchas pecas adorables en la cara, ojos de color miel, voz fina como la de un ángel… – Otra vez igual… – La traeré algún día para que te refresque la memoria… Al menos te acuerdas de Ale, ¿no? – Sigue con la misma cara – Cabello tan rubio que parece blanco, como de esta altura – Dice mientras usa su mano para medir – Ojos azules y lindas piernas… – Pone cara pensativa – No le digas a Angie que dije eso…

-Mikey, ¿quien es ella?

-¡Tu novia!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cierto… y espero que recuperes la memoria pronto o si no se pondrá muy depre… Ella ahora está en Japón visitando a sus padres, así que tienes tiempo… Adiós, bro. – Dice y se va cerrando la puerta…

Leonardo camina hacia su cama y recarga su cara sobre su almohada. Se queda pensando todo lo que supo desde que se despertó en ese hospital. En un lugar donde ellos son aceptados y no discriminados donde la gente los tratan como humanos donde el clan del pie parece que no está en movimiento, donde al parecer él mismo y sus hermanos tienen novias… Es algo muy nuevo para creerlo… se pellizca otra vez… El mismo dolor… No es sueño… Aunque ahora le da algo de cansancio… Cierra los ojos y se duerme…

Está todo oscuro a su alrededor. Con lo poco que se ve, se nota una figura femenina…

-Leonardo… - Dice suavemente.

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunta él.

-Eso no te puedo contestar… Pero soy tu guía espiritual... No hay mucho tiempo, así que elige bien tus preguntas para que yo las responda. – Asombrado y a la vez confuso se da a preguntar:

-¿Donde estoy? Este no es el lugar de donde provengo.

-Leonardo… Lamento decirte esto, pero ese lugar que mencionas ya no hay regreso para ti… Verás... en ese mundo… moriste.

-¡¿Que?!

-Tal vez no lo recuerdas y puede que con el tiempo lo hagas… pero en ese lugar tú ya no existes…

Leonardo trataba de entender lo que estaba diciendo… Murió… ¿y despertó en otro lugar?

-¿Es... el Cielo?

-No… El lugar que estás ahora no es el Cielo… pero puedes pensar que es si quieres...

-¿Por qué no estoy muerto si morí antes?

-Escucha esto para que entiendas: Hay algunas almas tan puras y perfectas que son muy buenas para mandarlas al Cielo, especialmente las más jóvenes. Por eso se les da otra oportunidad para vivir. "Ella" te dio otra oportunidad para vivir, pero esta vez en un mundo sin mal, un mundo diferente en donde tu sí puedas vivir felizmente… Y si no te gusta… Dímelo a mí para ver cómo podemos mandarte al tu mundo original. Adiós…

Leonardo se despierta y escucha el sonido de varias voces dialogando, se refriega un poco los ojos y se encamina hacia el origen de la conversación…

-Llamó a papá "Sensei" y dijo algo sobre el Pie… Seguramente olió tus zapatos Rapha… - Se escuchaba la voz de Mikey.

-Cállate… ¿Pero en serio está bien? – La voz de Raphael.

-Si no lo está, lo estará pronto… Eso espero… - Splinter.

Al bajar las escaleras, en el comedor, ve a sus hermanos y a su Sensei.

-¡Leo! – Le dice un Donnie vestido con camisa y chaleco de suéter – Qué bien que despertaste – Se acerca y le da un ligero abrazo.

-Te extrañábamos – Le dice Raphael seguido de otro abrazo un poco más fuerte.

-¿De qué estaban hablando antes? – Pregunta él.

-De tu repentino recuperación hijo mío. – Le responde Splinter. – No es de dudar que fue un gran milagro.

-Cierto, y para celebrar: ¡VAYAMOS A COMER PIZZA! – Grita entusiasmado Michelangelo.

-¡¿Otra vez?! – Dicen en unísono todos los presentes excepto del recién despertado.

-Olvídalo. – Decía Donatello – Vamos a celebrar yendo al museo donde muestran una exposición de nuevas reliquias egipcias…

-¡No! – Se escuchó de parte de Mikey y Raph.

-Ya sé, vayamos al cine, estrenaran una nueva película de terror... – Propuso Rapha.

-Tks… Solo quieres un lugar oscuro para besuquearte con tu novia… - decía Mikey.

-¡Michelangelo! – Le gritó mientras agitaba el puño cerca de su cara.

-Tengo una idea mejor… – Esta vez era Splinter. - ¿Por qué no van a Tortu-Café a limpiar y organizar el inventario? De paso Leonardo recordará algo.

-¿Tortu-Café? – Pregunta Leo. – ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Nuestro negocio? – Es Rapha.

-¿El que tenemos y manejamos desde hace años? – Es Don.

-¿El que Donnie cerró? – Pregunta de verdad Mikey.

-No, no lo cerré, ¿Raph? – Él solo hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando el "No".

-¡AHHH! – Gritan los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-¡Michelangelo! ¿No lo cerraste cuando no fuimos hace unas horas? – Le interroga Splinter.

-Le dije a Donnie que lo hiciera…

-No es cierto. – Le responde el mencionado.

-A… ¡a Rapha!

-Miente su boca…

-Ouhhh, ya iré yo – Dice con paso renegado hacia la puerta.

-¿De verdad tenemos un negocio? – Pregunta una vez más Leonardo asombrado.

-Claro, tenemos que vivir de algo... – Responde Don – Servimos desayunos, almuerzos y meriendas… Cenas no, porque hay que tener turnos nocturnos y todo estamos ocupados en la noche.

-Entrenando y patrullando ¿verdad? – Los demás solo se quedaron viendo confusos.

-Ahh… No… - Dice más confundido Donatello al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano – Ya son casi las 10 de la noche Leo, y acabas de despertarte de tomar una siesta, ¿Por qué no vas a ver la TV hasta que Mikey regrese? Le pediré que vuelva con un DVD y así todos podemos ver una película… Aquí y en familia – Le dice firmemente a Raphael, más que él solo pone una expresión de "qué más da…"

Leonardo acepta sin protestar… Un nuevo mundo… una nueva dimensión donde puede pasear donde quiera, vivir en la superficie, tener negocios, novias, etc.… De alguna manera se siente feliz… pero aún siente un poco de incomodidad…

Fin del capitulo 1

**Otro fic! XDXDXD** Antes de que me olvide de este fic, lo subo ahora. No será mucho, 5 o 6 caps, pero es otra aportación al site... **8 PAGINAS!** y eso que cuando conocí eran 3... Bue, confieso: **la idea no es mía**, en realidad la trama principal **lo saqué de un anime que no mencionaré aun**… (Si lo digo, ustedes lo van a buscar, lo van a ver, y se arruina el resto de los capítulos…: **SI SABEN CUAL ES NO DIGAN NADA XD**) Al capitulo final lo pondré como "NO SOY DUEÑA DE "anime q no diré aun" Y USO EL TRAMA PARA DARLE OTRO FANFIC A ESTE SITE" **Atención: no es un crossover**, porque entonces tendría que haber personajes de dicho anime aquí…. Pero como no los hay, no es crossover! **Chau gente! Y gracias por leer! XD**


	2. El Leonardo de este mundo

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (Tonces no me demanden)_

Capitulo 2: El "Leonardo" de este mundo

-¿Nervio… de control de brazos? – Preguntaba un niño cabezón a su TV.

-Si… Nervio de control de brazos – Respondía un alienígena en el dicho aparato.

-¿En mi… barriga? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Que si – Volvió a responder ese personaje verde.

-¡Los humanos no tenemos un nervio de control de brazos!

-¡No me cuestiones! ¡Controlo tus brazos! – Le respondía exaltado el extraterrestre mientras movía unas palancas.

Leonardo veía una serie de dibujos animados en la TV para despejarse un poco la cabeza… Normalmente iría a meditar, pero la idea solo causaría más confusión para su familia… Ni siquiera sabía cómo vivía el Leonardo de este mundo. Al menos sabia que compartían el gusto por las cosas orientales… y que ambos manejaban una Scooter… Pero al parecer nada del Ninjitsu…

-¡Cañangas ñangas! – Dijo de sorpresa Mikey detrás de Leo. – ¿No me habías dicho que ese programa era tan estúpido que tenia que ser cancelado?

-Yo nunca… - Se detuvo, él mismo no le diría algo así a su hermanito… tal vez Raphael, pero no él… o tal vez… el "Leo" de este mundo… - Perdóname Mikey, no me había dado cuenta lo gracioso y genial de este programa.

-Hasta que por fin te iluminas… Traje "Dead or Live", hay acción, suspenso y chicas lindas… Por eso pensé que te gustaría verla…

Leonardo se extrañó por la última frase. Además ya había visto esa película por petición de Raphael y Michelangelo, aún así la vería de vuelta.

La película se trata de tres chicas lindas y al vez mortales, que junto con otros competidores participaran en un torneo de combates con una gran cantidad de dinero como premio… Pero lo que no sabe es que los semifinalistas serán clonados para una organización de "perfectos asesinos", y estas chicas trabajaran en equipo para derrotar sus planes…

Leonardo ya había visto esa película una semana antes de su "muerte" en su mundo original… Verla otra vez y fingir impresión no fue muy difícil…

Al terminar la película (ya era casi media noche) todos se fueron a dormir. Ya en cama, el hijo mayor de la familia Hamato se durmió repentinamente… Y otra vez apareció la sombra de esa chica que decía ser su guía espiritual:

-¿Y cómo pasaste tu primer día aquí?

-Bien… Supongo. ¿Qué le pasó al Leonardo de este mundo? – Le preguntó. Por algo había tomado su lugar.

-Murió… Pero digamos que su alma no era muy pura para reencarnarlo… - esa respuesta dejó intrigado a Leo.

-Necesito saber qué clase de persona era… Es difícil vivir una vida nueva cuando alguien ya la ha vivido a su manera.

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu mismo Leonardo

-¿No seria mas fácil si me dijeras todo lo que sabes?

-Si las cosas siempre fueran fáciles… ¿como crees que sería el mundo? Además, este solo fue tu primer día… Espera a ver qué pasa… Adiós Leonardo…

Y despierta abriendo los ojos repentinamente… Sus sueños son más cortos que lo normal. Pero no fue el mismo que se despertó, sino la pesada música rock que se escuchaba… Vio la hora… 09.14… ¿Y quién era el único que ponía música hardcore a cualquier hora del día?... Raphael… Las costumbres no cambian a pesar de no ser el mismo lugar.

Aunque era temprano, para Leo, se había levantado tarde, normalmente su entrenamiento le exigía despertase a horas muy tempranas.

Sin más preámbulos, caminó hacia la puerta que estaba pintada con aerosol rojo "Raphael", tocó una vez y nadie contestó… una y otra vez más hasta que un Raphael lleno de lápiz labial en forma de besucones marcados en toda su cara, cuello y pecho le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos quie…? ¡Leo! Hey… Te despertaste muy temprano que de costumbre… - El ninja de antifaz azul (aunque no lo traía desde que se había despertado en el hospital) se quedo unos segundos viendo el besuqueado Raph hasta que se dio cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo su hermano… ¿Él? ¿Despertarse tarde? Seguramente algo típico del Leonardo de este mundo.

-¿Es Leo? – Se escuchó una voz femenina adentro de la habitación.

Leo se asomó y vio una chica en sostén y falda levantada sobre la cama (no red), piel morena como avellanas y pelo negro viéndolo. Mientras que se cubría con una sabana, miraba a Leonardo con cierto desprecio…

-¿Te acuerdas de Daina? – Dice Raphael sin darse cuenta de la expresión de su novia.

-Creo que no… - Contesta Leonardo mientras se volvía y caminaba lentamente de ahí.

-Bueno, ya la conoces, creo que mas de lo que deberías… Todos los demás están en el Tortu-Café trabajando, si quieres ir papá anotó la dirección, está en la mesa de la cocina, adiósbronollamesduranteunahora – Dijo rápidamente el chico duro mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Leonardo resignándose a eso, fue a buscar la nota para ir al negocio familiar.

Durante todo el trayecto caminando se quedó pensando en Raphael. Él sí era feliz aquí, se notaba por su bajo temperamento más de lo habitual. Recuerda cuando en la Guarida tenía que convencer a Raphael la palabra "Convivencia" al poner su música fuerte, y cuando era él quien le pedía que le bajara el volumen, siempre comenzaba una pelea. Una cosa que lleva a la otra y al final el tema de la música queda en el fondo de una pila de temas…

Ya había llegado… El negocio no era la gran cosa, pero aún así representaba gran trabajo y esfuerzo para su familia.

Al entrar se veía como cualquier café: mesas, sillas, una barra, una decoración semi oriental y a la vez yankee… El lugar estaba medio concurrido, ni lleno ni vacio.

Más adelante vio a Mikey (que usaba un delantal verde que decía "Tortu-Café") mientras le servía café a una pareja que estaba en una mesa, a su Sensei detrás del mostrador cobrando las comidas "para llevar" y Don… tal vez era el cocinero.

Se acercó un poco y su hermanito lo vio.

-¡Leo! ¡Te levantaste temprano! ¡Y vienes a ayudar! Eso es muy considerado… Ahora ponte a atender que creo merezco un descanso – Decía Mikey mientras se sentaba en la silla más próxima con una caminata cansada.

-¡Pero Mikey! Yo no sé… - Comenzó a decir… Él estaba entrenado para enfrentar a enemigos, para poner a práctica las técnicas del sigilo, a cumplir con el bushido… No para servir en una confitería.

-¡Michelangelo! ¡Vuelve al trabajo! ¡¿No ves que tu hermano tiene que descansar aún?! – Le grita Splinter.

-Ouhhh… - Dice con reproche y se levanta con desgano.

-Leonardo, hijo mío, acércate. – Leonardo camina hacia su padre. – Te has levantado…

-Muy temprano, lo sé. Todos me lo han dicho… Sen… Digo, padre, ¿a qué hora me acostumbro levantar?

-Si tenemos suerte podemos despertarte unos minutos antes del almuerzo, tienes un sueño muy pesado hijo mío.

"Así que el Leonardo de este mundo es un dormilón" Pensaba Leo.

Aunque no era de su estilo trabajar en un lugar así no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Padre, ¿puedo ayudar aquí en algo? – La pregunta dejó a Splinter con un rostro de confusión, para luego cambiarlo con una sonrisa.

-No es muy propio de ti ayudar aquí, Leonardo. Casi siempre tratas de evitar trabajar y te vas a pasear por la ciudad.

"Además de dormilón, también es un flojo…" Volvió a pensar Leonardo.

-Pero quiero ayudar padre…

-Y tampoco me llamabas "padre"… Solo cuando eras niño me decías "papá", y desde los 13 me dices "viejo"… No me molestaba en lo absoluto. Pero que ahora me llames con mucho respeto me hace sentir maravillado hijo mío… Y si quieres ayudar puedes limpiar las mesas sucias.

Y como el buen humilde Leo, tomó un trapo y comenzó a limpiar cada mesa sucia que encontraba, levantando los trastes, recogiendo las propinas, etc.

Mientras hacia su labor comenzó a pensar qué seria de April y Casey. Extrañado que desde que se despertó en este mundo no había visto a sus amigos humanos, le pregunto a su Sensei. Pero como precaución para que no pensara que está loco…

-Padre, ¿conoce a una pelirroja llamada April?

-No, Leonardo. Nunca la había sentido oír. – Decía mientras esperaba a un cliente a que pagara su cuenta.

-¿Y qué hay de un tipo forzudo llamado Casey?

-Tampoco, hijo mío… ¿Son tus amigos?

-…No lo sé – Responde. Si su familia no los conoce tal vez no son sus amigos en este mundo.

Intenta pensar… Si no hay mal en este mundo como dijo su guía, entonces el Doctor Stockman no se empeña en planes malvados… y por eso no necesita hacer "Ratoneros" que roben y que traten de matar a su asistente… O sea a April… En ese caso, sus hermanos y él nunca la salvaron porque no había nada de que salvarla… April aun vive en algún lugar…

En el caso de Casey… Si no hay Dragones purpuras, no hay resentimiento, si no hay resentimiento, no hay rondas nocturnas, si no hay rondas nocturnas, Raphael nunca se encuentra con este chico… y Casey también debe andar por ahí…

Al terminar las mesas limpias (por ahora) Le entrega las propinas a su Padre. Éste solo sonríe y se las devuelve.

-Esto te lo has ganado, Leonardo. Gracias por ser muy considerado hoy.

-¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?

-Bueno… ¿Podrías ayudar a limpiar los trastos de la cocina? Tu hermano Donatello no puede cocinar y limpiar al mismo tiempo.

Sonriéndole, fue a la cocina.

Al entrar escucha una voz femenina:

-…Entonces en el capitulo 12 se debe resumir y sintetizar… - Mientras Donatello cortaba algunas frutas en la mesada, una chica estaba sentada detrás de él a unos metros - … para explicarlo brevemente en el informe del jueves próximo y… - Se detuvo cuando ella notó a Leo. Él la vio bien: era una chica de cabello castaño con ojos oscuros y vestida con un suéter violeta claro, una falda blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y se movía un poco para ocultar sus ojos con su cabello.

Por lo que Leonardo dedujo, ella debía ser su novio (o al menos un amiga) y le estaba comentando un examen que darían en la Universidad… Para Leo eso era una situación que nunca imaginó.

Donatello se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano:

-¡Leo! Te…

-"Levantaste temprano y viniste a ayudar ¡Qué sorpresa!"... Ya sé… ¿Quieres una mano, Donnie?

-C…Claro… ¿Por qué no? – Contestó nervioso ante el repentino cambio de su vago y dormilón hermano mayor. - ¡Ah! Leo ¿te acuerdas de Tangea?

-Lo siento Don, aun tengo la mente en blanco. ¿Es tu novia?

-¡Si! – Dice entusiasmado y notablemente feliz mientras la abraza.

-Bueno – Dice casi sin animo la chica – M… Me tengo que ir… Adiós Amor – Lo despide a Donatello con un beso y se va rápidamente – Adiós Leo – Pasa a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunta el ignorado mientras se acerca al fregadero y comienza a tallar y limpiar cada plato y utensilio que encuentra.

-No sé – responde Don al agregar las frutas cortadas en una batidora – Desde que empezó a venir a casa para ayudarme a estudiar se comporta así contigo… No le habrás hecho nada, ¿verdad?

Leonardo duda en responder… Él no seria la clase de persona que molesta a la novia de su hermano menor… ¿y si el Leonardo original…?

-No. No creo haberle hecho nada – Contesta rápido para no dejar a Donnie en suspenso – Tal vez también se sorprendió de mi cambio.

-Y que lo digas… - Le responde mientras enciende la batidora después de colocarle hielo y agua.

A los pocos minutos viene Mikey a recoger las bebidas y al ver los platos y trastos totalmente limpios y secos no puede evitar decir:

-Tendríamos que haberte golpeado en la cabeza hace mucho Leo.

-Mikey, no digas esas cosas ni de broma… Casi perdemos a Leo. – Le recrimina Donatello.

-Si… Pero esto es increíble… ¿Pero sabes que más es increíble? – Se dirige a Leo – Llamar a Raphita y decirle que no sé por qué aún sigo trabajando si mi turno terminó hace media hora…

-¿De qué te quejas? Cerraremos en una hora.

-Pero en esta hora necesito mi tiempo…

-Entendí Mikey. Ya terminé aquí así que iré a casa a avisarle a Rapha… espero que ya haya terminado… - Dijo esto último para el mismo pero los demás lo escucharon.

-Déjame adivinar – Dice Mikey – Puso esa música fuerte y ruidosa…

-Deben estar… - Mira a Mikey – Ahh… haciendo cosas de adultos…

-Te refieres a sexo, ¿verdad? – responde inocentemente el menor.

Donatello solo avienta su palma de la mano contra la frente con cierto tinte avergonzado.

-Si… Yo también espero que ya haya terminado… Leo, ¿recuerdas como volver a casa? – Trata de cambiar el tema.

-No te preocupes, sé donde es. Adiós. – Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta.

Mikey cargaba 6 bebidas en una bandeja, los vasos eran de vidrio y no de plástico, lo que los hacia algo pesado para el brazo del hijo menor de la familia. Se iba dirigiendo hacia la puerta y no vio un pequeño charco de agua enjabonada en el suelo, se resbaló y los vasos se fueron volando hacia el aire para estrellarse contra el suelo.

En cámara lenta, Leonardo (que aun no había pasado la puerta aún) se volvió y atrapó la bandeja primero, con unos movimientos veloces, atrapo cada vaso y cada licuado que se estaba a punto de derramar y los acomodó velozmente, lo más que derramó fueron unas gotitas.

En eso, Don y Mikey miraban estupefactos esa demostración de reflejos.

-Ahh… Tenmascuidadomikeyadios. – Dijo rápidamente y se fue corriendo (no sin antes dejar la bandeja en el suelo).

Más que Los dos hermanos menores se quedaron aun viendo la bandeja en el suelo.

-Si eso es lo que causa que te golpee un camión, yo quisiera ser golpeado alguna vez… - Decía Mikey.

-Ya te caíste de cabeza muchas veces de chiquito, eso no te serviría – Le decía Don mientras levantaba las bebidas.

Ya en casa, luego de ir corriendo, Leonardo respiraba agitado. No sabía si era prudente mostrar sus habilidades ninjas adquiridas en su mundo original, eso podría generar muchas preguntas… preguntas que ni él podía responder con coherencia…

De repente escuchó la ducha prenderse… Alguien se estaría bañando… Pensó que era la novia de Rapha, entonces se fue directamente a su habitación para avisarle lo del trabajo.

Entró sin tocar la puerta (en la Guarida no había, entonces nunca se acostumbro) y lo primero que vio fue a la morena de antes pero con una toalla, parecía que había salido recién del baño.

Tortuga o no, Leo seguía siendo un hombre, por eso no pudo evitar quedarse como un tonto mirando.

-Si sigues mirando así, esta vez el puñetazo que te dé no será en el estomago.

Ante eso, Leo se despertó... ¿Ella ya lo había golpeado antes? Pero lo importante era ¿por qué?

-¿Me habías golpeado antes? ¿Por qué? – Pregunta.

-¿Por qué? – Responde ella mientras se acercaba. - ¿Cuándo te curaras de esa maldita amnesia y dejas de hacerte el inocente y buenito?

-Daina… Por favor respóndeme. Necesito saber…

-¿Necesitas saber qué? ¿Cómo tratas de ligar a cualquier chica que entra a esta casa aun sabiendo que puede ser novia de alguno de tus hermanos? ¿Y como dices esas cosa malas de tus hermanos solo porque eres el mayor?

Leonardo se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

Fin del capitulo 2

**El segundo cap termino! Y pronto le vas el tercero! XD**


	3. La Llave

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (Muahahahah!)_

Capitulo 3: La llave

Entonces el Leonardo de ese mundo era de "esos". Soberbio, relajado, presumido, cínico, egoísta, el que espera a que alguien haga su trabajo, el que "cree" que puede tener todo lo que quiere si lo desea… Algo muy diferente al Leonardo que en ese momento se encontraba tumbado en su cama.

Después del encuentro con la novia de su hermano Raphael, regresó a su habitación. Ni siquiera había oscurecido, pero ya tenia muchas ganas de dormir y despertar en su mundo.

Una vida sin sus mejores amigos humanos, sin el Ninjitsu, que era lo que más apreciaba. Regresar con sus verdaderos hermanos y su padre. No es que los de este lugar sean malos, pero él creía que sería difícil adaptarse. Además, ¿cuánto duraría esto de la amnesia? ¿Y si tarde o temprano la gente que lo rodea sabe que no se trata del mismo Leonardo? Aunque eso parecía estar funcionando…

¿Cuál es el propósito de su guía espiritual? ¿Cuál es la lección que tiene que aprender? ¿Volver a empezar una nueva vida sin protestar? ¿Arreglar los desordenes de su antecesor? Esas preguntas rondaban la cabeza del pobre ninja de doble katanas.

Sus armas… Las observa ahí, exhibiéndolas como espadas normales cualquiera, como cualquier fanático lo haría…

Las batallas que luchó con ellas…

Las que él mismo forjó luego de su primera batalla a muerte con su enemigo mortal…

Las veces que se rompieron y se volvieron a reparar…

Las que por ningún motivo las olvidaría ya que las considera como parte de él…

"Una extensión de su cuerpo en el momento de blandirlas…" Recuerda las palabras de su Sensei...

Las toma y en esa habitación ni pequeña ni muy grande comienza a hacer sus katas.

No se acuerda cuándo fue la última vez que las practicó pero las sabe de memoria, cada paso, cada movimiento, la velocidad y la presión para no equivocarse… hasta que…

Leo se lanza un grito de dolor y se tira al suelo: un calambre había atacado su pierna. ¿Cómo se había olvidado hacer al menos un calentamiento rápido antes de practicar cualquier movimiento de destreza? Sobándose para que el dolor se vaya observa sus armas en el suelo. Mientras el dolor se le pasa lentamente nota que las dos cayeron apuntando en dirección a la ventana… ¿Una señal? ¿Una coincidencia?

Se levanta medio adolorido y se asoma por la ventana: no ve nada importante, pero confiando en que no fue un accidente (y que el dolor se haya ido completamente) salta de una y cae sin ningún problema a la calle. Mira para todos lados: no hay nadie en las calles, y eso que el sol se está ocultando lentamente.

Pero sí ve algo importante: un hombre le está apuntando un arma a su hermano Rapha a una calle; y detrás de él, su novia mira la escena con un rostro mezclado entre la furia y el miedo.

Sin dudarlo, Leo sale corriendo en su ayuda.

Tiene que tener cuidado: un ataque sorpresa desde atrás podría hacer que el tipo dispare… Así que opta por el ataque ninja sorpresa: Sube rápidamente a un poste sin que lo vean y se aproxima desde los pórticos y techos.

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Dame el dinero o le volaré la cabeza a tu noviecita! – Decía el desgraciado mientras apuntaba el arma a Raphael, y éste se mantenía firme protegiendo a su amada sin decir o hacer nada. Con una mirada de determinación y valentía, el chico de rojo sabía por los ojos del maleante que no sería capaz de disparar, solo lo estaba intimidando para tener lo que quiere.

En ese sale Leo de sorpresa, cayendo del poste de luz arriba del asaltante dándole una patada nockeadora que lo deja en K.O.

Toda la escena fue tan rápida y sorprendente… pero lo más sorprendente para esos dos que iban en camino a cierta confitería que estaba apunto de cerrar fue que el más vago y egocéntrico que conocían les halla salvado la vida.

Lo primero que hizo Leo después de recoger el arma y comprobar el estado del asaltante se dirigió a Su hermano y la novia de éste:

-¿Están bien? ¿No les pasó nada? – Les preguntaba, mientras que ellos miraban con los ojos y bocas abiertas.

Al final, fue Rapha quien habló:

-¡¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a hacer eso?!

-Raphael mide tu lenguaje – Fue lo primero que dijo Leo.

-Y… ¡Y eso! Tu siempre maldices o dices groserías pero nunca que callas así y… y… lo de la confitería… ¡Donnie me llamó! ¿Fuiste a ayudar? ¿Es en serio?

-Yo… Yo creo que ustedes deben ir a la policía a notificar esto, yo estaré en casa… Necesito descansar…

Fue lo único de que dijo antes de irse caminando.

-¡Leo! ¡Leo! ¡Ven aquí ya! ¡Leo! – Le gritaba Raphael.

-¡Raphael! ¡Déjalo! ¡Vamos a la policía ya! Tu hermano quiere estar solo… - Fue lo ultimo que escuchó de Daina.

Apenas llegó a casa, fue al baño confiando que allí estaría lo que estaba buscando… y lo estaba… Píldoras para dormir… Se tomó un par sin vaso de agua o algún liquido y esperó en su habitación unos minutos hasta quedar dormido…

-El sueño inducido por medicinas a veces no es muy satisfactorio – Decía su Guía envuelta en oscuridad, sin apariencia, que solo mostraba su silueta.

-No me importa, quiero volver a mi mundo. – Contestó con determinación. No importa que tan perfecto era este mundo, para Leonardo ese lugar no le pertenecía.

-Ya sabia que dirías algo así… Investigué un poco y creo que ya sé como puedes volver a tu mundo…

-¿Cómo?

-Hay un objeto que sirve como llave para viajar entre las infinidades de mundos de la existencia misma… Si encuentras esa llave… Volverás instantáneamente a tu mundo original.

-Ya veo… ¿Y cómo luce la llave?

-No tiene forma misma.

-¿Entonces cómo busco algo que ni siquiera sé como es?

-La sentirás Leonardo… Una llave que cruza dimensiones es pre sentible para un viajero como tú. Cuando sientas esa repentina sensación cálida y a la vez fría… Lo sabrás…

-Bien… ¿Una idea de dónde está?

-La llave es para volver a TU mundo, entonces debe estar escondida en tu entorno… Puede ser tu casa, los lugares que frecuentas, ese negocio de tu familia…

-¿Por qué?

-¿La llave se oculta verdad? ¿Qué mejor lugar para ocultar algo que en el ultimo lugar para buscar?

-Está bien…

-Ok, me despido… Te dije que los sueños inducidos no son muy buenos… Ahora cuando despiertes te dolerá la cabeza… y serán las 2 AM… Adiós Leonardo…

Y como una predicadora: Leonardo se levantó con un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Y el reloj indicaba la hora dicha… Notó que estaba arropado, no había dormido tapado por las sabanas… Tal vez su padre o alguno de sus hermanos lo arropó.

Como no tenía sueño, bajó las escaleras y se fue a la cocina, tenía mucha hambre… Y se había dado cuenta que no había comido nada en todo el día. Algo extraño al no sentir su estomago antes

Ya en la cocina se hizo un sándwich con todo lo que encontró: jamón, queso, mortadela, tomates, lechuga, aderezos… Se sentó en la mesa y procedió a comer.

Poco a poco el dolor de cabeza se iba disminuyendo.

De pronto escuchó un ruido: alguien bajaba de las escaleras y se aproximaba a las luces prendidas de la cocina… Era Mikey…

-Viejo… Si vas a comer algo a esta hora al menos prepara otro sándwich para mí… - Decía medio somnoliento.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por que no puedo dormir… Tuve una… - Se detiene – Nada…

-No, dime. ¿Era una pesadilla?

-… - Duda en contestar el menor – Si…

-Está bien Mikey todos tenemos pesadillas…

-Si… Pero tú me decías que no lloriquee como un bebé y que lo olvide.

Leonardo baja la cabeza… ¿Cómo su "yo" de este mundo podría decirle eso a su hermanito?

-Mikey… Perdóname por todo lo malo que te dije, me di cuenta que no he sido un buen hermano mayor.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema… Si me haces un sándwich por supuesto…

Leonardo esperaba que diría algo así, y sin protestar ni nada de mala gana empezó a hacer otro. Solo esperaba que el Mikey de este mundo tuviera los gustos del otro.

-Wow... No creí que lo ibas a hacer en serio. – Le dice – ¿Sabes Leo? me gusta más como estás ahora que antes del incidente.

Leonardo solo tiende a sonreír…

El pequeño adolescente lo observa atentamente mientras está recostado en la mesa y Leo, aún con una ligera sonrisa de tranquilidad le sirvió un plato en donde había un Súper sándwich triple… Justo como le gustaba.

-Gracias bro– Dijo rápidamente antes de empezar a devorar la comida.

Mientras su hermano menor comía hambriento, Leonardo no podía dejar de pensar dónde podría estar la "llave". Como no sabía como lucia tenía que confiar plenamente en su intuición. Es posible que en este momento esté frente suyo y sin ni siquiera notarlo, pero para eso tendría que sentirlo… El mayor de los cuatro hermanos tortuga seguía sumido en sus pensamientos sin saber que Mikey ya había terminado a una velocidad impresionante y lo estaba mirando en una forma interrogativa.

-¿En qué piensas? – Pregunta repentinamente.

-¡¿Eh?! Ahh… en el sándwich… ¿te gustó?

-¡Si! – Contesta entusiasmado - ¿Cómo sabias que me gusta los triples? Nunca te lo mencioné y no creo que prestes atención cuando como.

-Yo… Yo soy tu hermano Mikey. – Es la única respuesta que le da.

-Bueno, yo soy tu hermano y quiero saber lo que pasó en la calle con Rapha y Daina… ¿En serio le diste una patada de karate al sujeto? ¿Y saltaste de arriba? Eso es mucho mejor que lo que pasó en el Tortu-Café.

-No es gran cosa… -Dijo modestamente.

-¡Sí lo es! – Exclama emocionado el chico. – Ya en serio, ¿dónde sacaste esos trucos? Yo sé que papá sabe un poco de esto pero no creo que te haya enseñado.

-¿Un poco? – Pregunto Leo, ¿su Sensei era todo un maestro y dice que sabe poco?

-Bueno, creo que a él le hubiera gustado aprender un poco más antes de… eso… - La muerte de su Sensei Hamato Yoshi pensó Leo.

-Si… Su Maestro… - Más que Mike solo puso una cara de confusión…

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-El maestro de nuestro padre… Murió…

-¿Qué? No creo que esté muerto… ¿Y por qué debería estarlo?

Leonardo recuerdo que en este mundo no existe el Clan del Pie… Entonces nunca mataron a Yoshi…

-Está bien, ¿que es "eso" que mencionaste?

-Yoshi Hamato abandonó a papá en esta ciudad antes de volverse a Japón, él creyó que sería más feliz libre en esta ciudad que encerrado en una jaula…

Leonardo empieza entender… Pero tiene otra interrogativa: ¿Cómo mutaron? Si nunca mataron a Yoshi, los Utroms no están en este mundo, y si no están nunca derraman ese mutágeno que los mutó…

-¿Y los Utroms? – Pregunta de la nada Leonardo esperando una respuesta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Ellos se fueron hace años… - Se sorprendió, ¿entonces sí estuvieron en la Tierra?

-Entonces sí vinieron aquí… - Musita Leo… Sin esperar que Mikey tiene un buen oído.

-Claro que vinieron. Por ellos somos mutantes, pero gracias a ellos podemos pasear sin que nos atrapen y examinen. ¿Sabias que así hacia la gente antes de la llegada de los Utroms? Vinieron a hacer un pacto de paz o algo así y ya todos somos tratados como normales… Esta vida es estupenda – Decía con ojos brillosos…

¿Era necesario encontrar la llave ahora? Eso pensó Leo. Con tiempo tal vez podría adaptarse a este mundo… Pero aún así no es suficiente para quedarse definitivamente.

-Bien… - Dice Mikey seguido de un bostezo – Yo me iré a dormir.

Se levanta y se dirige a su habitación, no sin antes, desde las escaleras, gritarle a su hermano:

-¡Buenas noches y gracias por el sándwich!

Leo al no tener sueño, usa el tiempo que le queda para comenzar su búsqueda por la llave perdida.

Busca en todo lados de la casa: la sala, la cocina, el baño, el ático, el sótano, el armario, el ropero de la sala, debajo de los sofás y muebles, dentro de la heladera y la despensa, en el piso de arriba, en su habitación, en la de su padre (con silencio y cautela), en la de su hermano Raphael (entre tanto desastre), en la de Donatello (por el orden en esa habitación fue más rápido) y finalmente el la de Mikey, (éste se durmió rápido) aún con el desorden y más… La sensación que se suponía que debía sentir para encontrar la "llave" no estaba.

¿Tal vez en la confitería?

Se fijó en el llavero y tomó las llaves de las que parecían ser de Donnie por el distintivo purpura.

Se fue caminando en la noche de las primeras horas de un sábado… Todo se escuchaba silencioso y tranquilo… Algo muy anormal para las calles de Nueva York.

Llegó sano y salvo al negocio. Usó las llaves para entrar y prendió las luces… Ahora comienza la búsqueda en territorio nuevo.

Ya habían pasado unas horas hasta que Leonardo terminó de buscar en todos los rincones del Tortu-Café… y la "llave" seguía sin aparecer… Leonardo aprovechó que estaba ahí para darle un poco de limpieza y orden que le había sacado al lugar en su búsqueda.

Una hora después de que el sol salía, Splinter y sus tres hijos entraban al Tortu-Café reluciente y limpio.

-Increíble… - Musitaba Donatello al ver que el piso estaba tan limpio que se veía su reflejo.

-Wow… ¡Leo sí se lució! – Exclamó Raphael.

-Solo me falta sacar la basura… - Aparecía Leo desde la cocina.

-Hijo mío, al parecer te has esforzado mucho y quería darte las gracias.

-No es necesario, Padre – Leonardo da una reverencia y dice – Yo… Me disculpo por todos los problemas que le he dado a usted a mis hermanos.

Todos estaba con la boca abierta, eso era algo que no se esperaban del Leonardo que conocían. Mientras todos estaba así (O.o) Splinter dio una sonrisa y abrazó a su hijo.

-No hay de que disculpar, hijo mío.

-¿Y cuando me lanzó a propósito una pelota cuando teníamos 10? – Protestó Donatello.

-¿Y el mes pasado cuando se comió MI cereal sin permiso y encima no me dejó nada? – Le continuó Raphael.

-Para mí está bien. ¡Leo, ya estamos abriendo! Tú toma mi turno mientras veo un poco la tele: Las caricaturas de los sábados a la mañana son las mejores. – Decía Mikey mientras se dirigía a un lado de la gran sala que tenia una TV arriba.

-Bueno, cada uno en sus lugares: Donatello, ve a la verdulería y compra las frutas; Raphael, a la panadería y consigue las donas; Leonardo, ¿puedes atender a quien venga? Necesito buscar el periódico.

-Está bien, Padre. – Le contesta Leonardo.

Eran las 7:54 de la mañana, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando una joven abre la puerta del Tortu-Café.

Sus ojos azules eran tan profundos y claros al igual que su piel como la nieve… Pero nada parecía tan claro al ver su cabello inocentemente blanco y suelto: un rubio natural brilloso. Sus rasgos parecían casi orientales pero a la vez americanos. Vestía una playera blanca y unos pantalones que le llegaban a los tobillos que era color café claro. Cargaba una mochila azul, ni muy pequeña ni muy grande. Y calzaba unas sandalias negras.

-Hola, ¿en que puedo servirle? – Pregunta Leonardo sonriente mientras oculta su nerviosismo. ¿Una tortuga ninja mutante adolescente atendiendo en una confitería? Ni siquiera el Michelangelo de su mundo lo hubiera imaginado…

-Leo… ¿No me recuerdas? – Pregunta viéndolo con esos ojos que paraliza cualquier cosa.

-Yo… No, lo siento. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Ale… Tu novia.

Fin del capitulo 3

BUE! **CAP 3 TERMINADO**! Y PRONTO SIGUE EL 4! Gracias por leer! XD Otra cosa: **No es ALEX**, el personaje de **maryhamatogirl **en **_Deseo de enamorados_ (Recomendado para los que no lo leyeron)** Solo para aclarar: es coincidencia.


	4. La Novia, el otro Leo y la Llave

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (Eso es lo que ustedes creen crédulos!… Mentira)_

Capitulo 4: La novia, el otro Leo y el paradero de la llave

Leonardo miraba incrédulo (me gusta decir incrédulo XD) lo que veía. Mikey le había comentado de ella el día cuando despertó. ¿Qué no se había ido a visitar a sus padres en Japón? Pues entonces ya había regresado.

-Sé que ha pasado mucho, pero Splinter me envió una carta en donde me avisaba que habías despertado y vine lo antes posible. Leonardo, antes de que te pase otra cosa tenemos que arreglar nuestros asuntos.

Ella, decidida y hablando seria. Él, completamente desinformado sobre esta relación que mantenía su antecesor (o sea el Leonado de este mundo) con esa joven.

Ale notando la confusión del sujeto, se acordó de una cosa:

-Leo… ¡Ah! Cierto, la amnesia. Perdón Leonardo, creo que aún no estas listo para esto. Volveré cuando te sientas mejor. – Y se dio vuelta para irse.

Ni él sabe por qué lo hizo si la conocía hace menos de un minuto… Pero Leonardo agarró suavemente el brazo de la joven evitando que se fuera. Fue todo un movimiento involuntario.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio e incomodidad… antes de parecer más idiota, le habló:

-Ale… Yo no recuerdo mucho de ti – La verdad no tenia ningún recuerdo de ella – Pero creo que necesitamos hablar para refrescarme la memoria. – Leo estaba desconectado, no sabía por qué le había pedido eso, ni siquiera sabia de qué hablarle… Hasta que…

-¡Ale! – Le grita un muy entusiasmado Mikey detrás de la chica.

-¡Mikey! – Ella cambia su expresión seria por una muy feliz. – Has crecido mucho chico. – Le dice dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Se nota? Hahaha… ¿Y? ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veo.

-Estoy bien. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes?

-Mucho mejor… ¡Leonardo está ayudando aquí! ¿No es sorprendente? – Dice al pasarle un brazo encima de los hombros de su hermano mayor.

-… ¿En serio? – Pregunta la chica sorprendida.

-Increíble, ¿verdad? Nunca me imagine que Leo cuidaría este lugar. ¿Recuerdas cuando siempre decía que cuando él herede el Tortu-Café lo vendería o algo así? Ahora parece que lo adora, ¿no es cierto bro?

Leonardo no decía nada… Descubrió otra cosa de su alterno "yo": por ser el mayor, creía que podía vender este lugar cuando su padre muera y herede todo… Eso es muy cruel al ver a su familia disfrutar la confitería.

-¿Hola? ¿Llamando a Leo? ¿Tierra llamando a Leo? – Decía Mikey mientras agitaba su mano abierta por la cara de Leonardo para obtener una reacción.

-Yo… Yo no recuerdo nada… Yo… - No sabe por qué, pero sus piernas empezaron a flaquear… su energía se fue disminuyendo de golpe sin previo aviso – Yo… - Eso es lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer desmayo en el suelo.

-¡Leo! ¡Leo! – Escuchó los gritos de su hermano menor antes de perder la conciencia.

Leonardo abrió los ojos en el mismo espacio donde se encontraba normalmente con su Guía Espiritual, a excepción de una cosa… Ella no estaba…

Era inútil mirar para todos lados: no se veía nada claro, todo era pura oscuridad. Ni siquiera sabia de donde provenía la luz con la que se podía ver a si mismo (extrañamente vestía su equipamiento normal de ninja, como cuando estaba en su mundo original) cuando miraba hacia arriba también era oscuridad. No se podía distinguir nada de nada… Era como estar en ningún lugar...

-Pequeño pedazo de sabandija… - Se escuchó una voz familiar.

Leonardo trataba de distinguir de donde venia esa frase, y al frente suyo notaba una sombra quieta…

-¿Crees que puedes venir de la nada y robar todo lo mío? – Dijo otra vez aún sin poder ver su apariencia… Pero eso no era necesario… Leonardo podía reconocer esa voz que le hablaba con cierto tinte de ira… Era la suya…

Y como arte de magia, al reconocer la voz, un Leonardo vestido como un chico normal (de playera azul, pantalones negros y zapatillas) se le acercaba con una mirada de ira y furia… ¿Podría ser… el Leonardo del mundo que estaba actualmente?

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para pasarte de tu mugroso mundo al mío?! – Le grita con los ojos llenos de ira.

Obviamente Leonardo no se iba a quedar callado…

-Eso es porque me dieron otra oportunidad. ¿Y sabes por qué no te la dieron a ti?

-¿Por qué? – Le decía como murmurando para hacer la voz más desafiante mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Viendo mi mundo, el tuyo es sorprendentemente bueno… y tú nunca agradeciste eso.

-¡No me importa! ¡Quiero volver a mi lugar ahora!

-¿Si yo trato de volver al mío como crees que tu puedes volver al tuyo?

-Regrésame mi lugar… El que me robaste…

-Yo no te robé nada. Me lo dieron porque tú no sabias apreciar lo que tienes alrededor. – Cada vez levantaba la voz – Eres arrogante, egoísta y un vago total… ¡Ese mundo perfecto no te lo mereces!

El Leonardo (el que seria como el malo) se acercaba paso por paso irradiando una sensación de furia… Casi como lo haría Raphael. Su marcha iba avanzando esperando intimidar a l Leonardo (que seria como el bueno… si… es el que queremos XD)

Leo, el ninja valiente, no dejaría mostrar miedo o alguna señal de debilidad solo por un chico caprichoso. Ya se había enfrentado tantas veces a su hermano Raphael que una copia de él no seria suficiente para asustarlo.

El Leonardo que vivió como un chico normal y llevó una vida sin peligros se acercó tanto que quedó a un par de centímetros de su versión ninja. Ambos tenían la misma altura y la misma mirada de determinación. El silencio se propagaba. El tortugo que se había movido desde el principio rompió el silencio.

-…Si no sabes cuando rendirte… - Empezó a decir.

-Pelea sin cesar y sin fracasar… - Continuo el ninja.

-Pero si pareces que estas perdiendo…

-No temas huir porque es una retirada estratégica…

-Pero huir no siempre es la respuesta…

-Una cosa es pelear y enfrentar los enemigos…

-Otra es huir y nunca volver...

-Si te toca pelear y pierdes con tu vida…

-Al menos muere con dignidad…

-Es increíble que un flojo como tú halla leído "El manual del guerrero de la luz" de Paulo Coelho. – Dice el ninja después de citar una parte el segundo mejor libro después de "El arte de la guerra"

-Es bueno para saber lo que tienes que hacer en momentos decisivos…

-¿y qué paso con eso de ser humilde en todo aspecto?

-No sigo todo el libro… Entonces… "yo" alterno… ¿Me darás mi lugar?

-No… - Dice determinada y seriamente el ninja.

-Entonces… Si yo no puedo volver… Tú tampoco lo harás…

En menos de un segundo, el ultimo en hablar se lanzó encima de su sucesor de su mundo, con sus dos manos, empezó a presionar el cuello del ninja. Éste no sabía por qué el otro era más fuerte. Estando en cualquier mundo podría escapar fácilmente. Pero no, el ninja estaba siendo asfixiado por un cretino que no sabia nada de artes marciales. Era como si tuviera la mente en blanco, ya se le había olvidado como salir de esa clase de situación.

-Muere… - Musitaba el Leonardo malvado.

-…eo… Leo… ¡Leonardo Hamato! – Grito Ale después de aplicarle una bofetada al recién despertado.

Leonardo se despertó con el aire entrecortado, respirando con dificultad y tocando su cuello… ¿habrá sido un sueño?

El aludido notó que estaba en su habitación, con su familia mirándolo muy preocupados.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! – Le grita Raphael alterado.

-¿Eh? – Dice aun confundido leo.

-Mi… ¡Mírate! – Ale le extiende un espejo.

En el cuello de Leo se notan marcas rojas de estrangulamiento.

-¿Qué?...

-¡Te estaba ahorcando a ti mismo! ¡¿Qué demonios soñabas?! ¡¿En suicidarte?! – Le seguía gritando Raphael.

Leonardo ya entendía, su alterno controlaba su cuerpo mientras dormía…

-¡Yo… Yo no quise! ¡Fue una pesadilla! ¡Era muy real y…!

-Leonardo, creo que deberíamos ir a hospital para examinarte, ¿está bien? – Decía Donatello mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-¡No! ¡No quiero ir a un hospital! – Exclamaba Leonardo alejándose. Sabía que nadie le creería lo de los mundos, además tal vez lo pondrían en un psiquiátrico.

-Leonardo, hijo mío. Es por tu propio bien. ¿Ahora por qué no descansas un poco? – Le sugiere su padre.

-¿Descansar? ¡NO! ¡NO VOLVERÉ A DORMIR! ¡NI TAMPOCO IRÉ A UN…!

-Leo… - Raphael se acerca con una mirada de preocupación y llega a estar a un paso de su hermano mayor, está como si dirá algo… hasta que…

¡"PUM"!, Raph le da un puñetazo desprevenidamente a Leonardo en la cara para nockearlo.

Todos se quedan mirando la escena unos segundos hasta que Mikey pregunta:

-¿Lo disfrutaste verdad?

-Si… De hecho lo disfrute mucho. – Dice orgulloso el tortugo fuerte.

Mientras que en un lugar que en realidad no es ningún lugar, un Leonardo despierta y se pone en posición de ataque a cualquier presencia que se le acerque.

No ve ni escucha nada… hasta que una silueta familiar se aparece a unos metros…

-¿El otro Leonardo te lastimó? – Pregunta la guía dando su aparición.

Leo se relaja y contesta:

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Ese loco casi me mata realmente!

-No te preocupes por él. Ya lo encerré. No te volverá a lastimar.

-Él… él casi me asfixia. Pude morir otra vez…

-Si… El cuerpo que usas ahora es de él, así que tal vez no tuvo problemas en controlarlo… Pero no puede hacerlo totalmente porque tú ocupas una parte… Lo que importa ahora es que ya no está libre.

-¿Qué pasó contigo?

-Para resolver el problema de la llave, tuve que materializarme en tu mundo y averiguar, el lugar quedo vacio para que cualquier ente pueda reincorporarse aquí… Por cierto… Tengo una idea de donde está la llave…

"Perfecto" pensaba Leonardo… Su familia ya comenzaba a pensar que estaba loco y su antecesor trató de matarlo… Saber la localización de la llave para regresarlo era un gran alivio.

-Bien… La llave no está representada como un objeto, sino que se oculta dentro de algo. Pero antes de que pienses en romper todo, te diré que no se encuentra dentro de un "algo"… sino de un "alguien"…

-¿Qué?

-O mejor dicho en "quienes"…

-Explícame.

-Puedes sentir la llave y está en tu ambiente, pero todo este tiempo no la sentiste. Es porque está fragmentada y su poder dividido es débil. Además pienso que se encuentra en las personas que componen tu círculo intimo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque la llave es inteligente. Y se fragmentó y se escondió a si mismo en seres vivos para desviar tu atención… Es solo una teoría…

-Pero es mejor que nada. ¿En quienes se oculta?

-No lo sé. Averígualo tú.

-¿Cómo? Me dijiste que el fragmento se hace débil para sentirlo.

-Pero no tanto como para sentirlo después de una respuesta táctil…

-… O sea…

-Un abrazo a cada familiar no es nada malo… Tal vez no sea muy de tu estilo… Ni tampoco para el otro Leonardo… ¿Pero quieres saber donde están los fragmentos de esa llave que te regresará a tu mundo?

-Está bien… ¿Pero como les explicaré que traté de matarme a mi mismo?

-No lo sé, diles que tuviste un ataque psicótico temporal…

-… - Leonardo no está seguro – Ya me las arreglaré…

-Suerte Leonardo. – Le dice antes de despertase consiente en un hospital nuevamente.

Son las 5 PM y Leo despierta otra vez en un hospital. Se encuentra acostado en una cama con un suero conectado a su brazo.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre y Michelangelo entra con una bolsa de papas fritas.

-Leo! – Le grita cuando se entera que su hermano ya está conciente. – Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien… Mike, ¿dónde están todos?

-En el Tortu-Café… yo te… - Duda en contestar – te vigilo… perdón…

-Está bien, solo te preocupas en mí… Mikey, acércate.

Éste se acercó lentamente dudando en el estado mental de su hermano mayor.

Apenas se acercó lo suficiente, Leo lo agarró para darle un gran abrazo de hermano.

-Lo siento por todo Mikey, perdóname… - Dijo queriendo trasmitir un sentimiento de arrepentimiento cuando en realidad buscaba cierta sensación…

-Esta bien bro, no hay problema. Sabes que todo te queremos… No importa cuan malo, mezquino, arruinador, aguafiestas…

-Creo que entendí, gracias – Lo suelta y hace una nota mental:

"El fragmento de la llave no está en Michelangelo… Solo faltan los demás…"

Fin del capitulo 4

Actualizado este cap… **Vendrá pronto el próximo**… Reki se retira a estudiar pa los examenes... (si, claro...)


	5. Solo

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (Ni un mísero centavo!)_

Capitulo 5: Solo

Leonardo aún seguía en el hospital Mercy de Nueva York (Si es real, lo vi en la Ley y el Orden XD). Aún pensando los paraderos de los fragmentos.

¿Cuántos son? ¿Estarán realmente en su familia? Aún si lo están, ¿qué debería hacer después? ¿Y no están en ningún lado?

Las preguntas solo ponían más nervioso al ninja verde y azul… Lo único que quería hacer era volver a dormir e interrogar a su "Guía"… ¿Por qué nunca se deja ver? ¿Es realmente un guía o solo una entidad jugando con su espíritu?

Su hermano Michelangelo se había ido a la planta baja por unas gaseosas, luego de comerse las papas había dicho que volvería… Pero ya han pasado 30 minutos y todavía no vuelve…

Aún así… ¿Es verdad todo? ¿Había viajado en serio de su mundo de luchas, aventuras y buenos momentos para pasar a uno completamente pacifico y tranquilo? ¿Todo era así o era otra realidad?

Leonardo había llegado a pensar más profundo en este tema… Viajar en dimensiones diferentes… Era algo que uno comienza a cuestionar su propia existencia…

¿Y si todo era una invención y realmente estaba loco?

Si no dormía, no tenía a nadie para hablar de su problema actual… Igual, casi nunca lo había hecho en su mundo original… Siempre fuerte, intrépido y valiente líder… No tenia que mostrar ni una pizca de debilidad frente a sus hermanos o su padre, quien lo había puesto en ese lugar… Si sus hermanos no lo espiaban, nunca nadie sabia de nada que lo agobiaba o perturbaba…

A Leonardo le entraron muchas ganas de contarle su historia a alguien… Si no lo había hecho casi nunca antes, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Era la primera vez que se sentía realmente solo?

Sea como sea la respuesta, era definitivo que nadie le creería… Ni su padre, ni sus hermanos, ni siquiera la supuesta novia… Nadie…

Además, ¿quién le creería esa historia? "Tengo un alma tan benévola y pura que una entidad superior me dio otra oportunidad para vivir cuando morí y me trajo a esta dimensión donde es casi lo opuesto de mi mundo"… Era una absurdez total para cualquier ser racionable…

¿Pero que perdía con contarle a alguien? Después de todo, todos ya creía que estaba loco.

En ese momento entra Michelangelo, acompañado de Donatello.

-Leonardo, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le pregunta el cerebrito.

-Me siento bien… Pero me hubiera sentido mejor si no me habrían traído a la fuerza aquí… - le contestó con cierta pizca de enojo.

-Mira, no fue mi idea lo del puñetazo, ese fue Rapha… Pero creo que si tenias que venir aquí. Por cierto, mientras dormías, el doctor te tomo otra vez unas radiografías a tu cabeza, para saber si tienes alguna anomalía ocasionada por el accidente. Ahora las están revisando para determinar.

-¿Pero tanto tienen que tardar? – Le reprocha Mikey – No es algo tan complicado, solo te toman unas fotos en esas camas del futuro y nada más. – Decía mientras bebía una gaseosa de naranja y la otra se la alcanzaba a Leo.

-Mikey, aunque tenemos casi la misma morfología corporal que la de un humano, no lo somos. Por eso, los doctores tiene que comparar muchas cosas antes de dar una conclusión. Tienen que estar 100 % seguros de lo que le pasa a Leo sin dejar de lado ni un minúsculo detalle.

-… Aun pienso que no deberían tardarse tanto. Si no es nada, entonces perderemos muchas horas en el Tortu-Café.

-¿Y tú que andas con eso de "trabajar duro"? Antes eras el más vago después de Leo… Ahora que está cambiado, tú eres oficialmente el más flojo de la familia.

-No es cierto, no soy flojo, solo tengo muchas dudas existenciales que ocupan mi mente…

-¿Cómo cuál? ¿Qué golosina será la siguiente para tragar? – Le contesta arrebatándole la gaseosa de la mano.

-¡Oye! ¡Es mía! ¡La compré con mi dinero!

-No es cierto. Sacaste esas monedas del pantalón de Leo cuando estaba dormido. – Al terminar de decir esto, Don comenzó a beber y Leo se preparaba para dar un merecido regaño.. Pero antes de eso…

-¿Pero que no dice el viejo dicho "Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo"?

-Sí, pero tú no tienes dinero para que sea mío… - Le responde Leo

-Cierto… ¿No quieres unas golosinas? – Decía Mikey para cambiar de tema mientras sacaba dulces y chocolates de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Y eso de dónde? – Era Donatello.

-Es para que Leo se sienta mejor.

-… ¿Saben qué? Creo que ya me siento mucho mejor que antes… - Decía Leo y se paraba de la cama.

-No lo intentes Leo. – Lo miraba seriamente Don. – No te iras de aquí hasta que sepamos exactamente qué tienes.

-Yo solo… Necesito ir al baño… - El baño estaba detrás de donde se había parado Don.

Leonardo caminaba lentamente y cuando casi estaba cerca, casi se cae como si tuviera una decaída.

-¡Leo! – Lo sostiene a tiempo Don. Éste trata de mirarle a la cara pero Leo apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano menor.

"Tampoco está en Donnie… Otro menos…" Piensa Leo antes de pararse sin ninguna dificultad y regresar a su cama.

-Perdón, es que como no he comido nada aún yo… - Alcanzó apenas de decir cuando Mikey lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Tienes hambre?! ¡Me lo hubieras dicho! T… ¡Te traeré una hamburguesa! ¡Y papas para acompañar!

-Espera, ¿eso es para Leo? Me suena que es para ti… - Le interroga Don con una mirada seria.

-¡Compartir es bueno! – Es lo que dice antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

-Ese chico… ¿Cuándo dejara de ser tan infantil? – Dice el no-ninja-de-este-mundo mientras lleva su palma de la mano a su frente.

-Si Mikey no fuera infantil… Entonces no sería Mikey… Me alegra saber que al menos aquí sigue siendo el mismo… - Dice Leo más para sí mismo que para Don.

-¿Mnh?

-No es nada… - Leo piensa detenidamente y recuerda… No tiene nada para perder – Donatello, ¿puedo contarte un secreto si prometes no decirle a nadie?

-Claro – Se acerca y se sienta a lado de su hermano mayor. – ¿Sobre qué es?

-Sabes que desde que desperté de ese coma, he estado diferente a como era antes, ¿verdad?

-Muy diferente… Hasta podría decir que no eres mi hermano Leo, ha ha – Ríe un poco.

-Es eso Don… No soy el Leonardo con el que te criaste y creciste. – Leonardo lo dice tan seriamente que espera que su hermano le crea.

-He he… No, espera, ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-No estoy loco ni enfermo, no tengo amnesia, no sé nada de esta vida porque no es mía. Donnie, realmente quiero saber si me crees.

Donatello se queda callado unos segundos…

-Espera, si no eres mi hermano… ¿Entonces quién eres?

-Soy el mismo Leonardo, pero de otro lugar… Un lugar donde las cosas son diferentes: Vivimos en las alcantarillas, no tenemos mucho contacto con los humanos, somos ninjas… ¡Nuestro padre es nuestro Sensei y somos justicieros! ¡Por favor Don! – Inconscientemente le agarra fuertemente los hombros. – ¡Tienes que creerme!

-Yo… - Llega a decir Donatello. Eso era muy confuso para él.

-Adivinen quién llega de visi… - No termina Mikey de decir la frase al verlos. – Leo, ¿qué le haces a Don?

Leonardo se da cuenta y suelta a su hermano lentamente.

-Lo siento – Dice bajando la cabeza triste… Leo se desanima, su hermano más serio no solo no le creyó… Sino que también debe pensar que está más loco.

-Hey, Leo, ehhh. No se que está pasando pero papá y Raphael están aquí… Y… Bueno…

-… ¿Dónde? – Pregunta al no verlos.

-Ahhhh, estaban detrás de mí… – Michelangelo se volteaba para comprobar – Tal vez se perdieron, iré a buscarlos…

-Don… - Le musita Leo. Él solo se queda callado… Hasta que comienza a hablar…

-Está bien. Imaginemos que todo lo que dices tiene sentido… ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Ese es Donatello… También se preocupa por su familia. Leo piensa, ¿es buena idea decirle que está muerto? Y si apenas le cree hasta donde va, ¿Le creerá lo del Guía, el ser superior que le dio otra vida y que puede volver a su hogar pero el Leo original no?

Todo eso es suficiente para pensar en otra cosa.

-… Era una broma – Contesta tratando de parecer gracioso – Todo era una broma, Donnie. Quería ver si me creerías ha ha. Pero creo que no puedo igualar a Mikey.

-Leonardo, ¿por qué cambiaste? – Le pregunta de golpe.

-Porque… al estar muy cerca de la muerte… Me di cuenta que debería ser un mejor hijo y hermano para todos ustedes… - Contesta resignado a seguir manteniendo su secreto.

-Eso suena tan creíble que lo creeré – Le responde la voz de su padre que inesperadamente aparece a la habitación en compañía de Raphael.

-Padre… ¿Escuchó lo que dije? – Leonardo se sorprende que no halla notado la presencia de ninguno de ellos antes.

-"Escuchamos" si – Resalta Raph – Y debí haber traído la grabadora… Esto es un momento único hermano.

-Y vaya que único… - Menciona Michelangelo – No estás drogado, ¿verdad?

-Mikey, no drogaron a Leo. – Le dice Don.

-¡Entonces sí es cierto! ¡Es cierto! – El pequeño no-ninja-de-esta-dimensión-pero-ustedes-ya-entienden-XD le da un fuerte abrazo a su hermano mayor.

Ahora Leonardo sabe que será inútil contar su pequeño secreto… Lo que le queda sería seguir buscando los fragmentos…

Fin del capitulo 5

Bue, esto es cortito,** pero algo es algo**… Por cierto…

El retraso fue por:

**Tareas del colegio inconclusas** (en agosto van los exámenes trimestrales y tengo muchos proyectos pendientes del maldito cole!)

**Estoy con mucha vagancia últimamente**… a veces me paso mirando el aire por mucho tiempo sin darme cuenta (record hasta ahora: 1 hora aproximadamente XD)

Ehhh, **no tengo excusa para esto** XD


	6. Un Breve Descanso

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (WIII XD)_

Capitulo 6: Un Breve Descanso

Leonardo tenía unas terribles ganas de escaparse del edificio hospitalario. Había pasado alrededor de una hora que le pareció toda una tarde. Aunque su paciencia era la más increíble, estar en un hospital sabiendo que no le encontrarán nada malo era un total desperdicio de tiempo.

Las cosas eran bastante aburridas, pero luego de contar unas anécdotas, algunos juegos de cartas y ver un poco la televisión, por fin el doctor apareció para dar su veredicto.

-Muy bien señores, al parecer no hemos visto nada grave en las radiografías, solo unas extrañas manchas que podrían ser como lesiones cerebrales, pero como dije no es nada grave. Las alucinaciones o cambios de perspectivas tal vez son causadas por dichas lesiones, por eso… - El doctor saca de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de plástico y de ahí saca dos píldoras. - … Deberá tomar esta medicina.

-Me parece bien – Dice aliviado el Maestro Splinter al saber que su hijo podrá recuperarse.

-Abra la boca señor Leonardo. – Le dice amablemente el doctor mientras estira el brazo para darle las píldoras.

Leonardo, sin protestar ni decir alguna queja en contra, abre la boca y se traga las píldoras terminando con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Y necesito hablarles de otra cosa, ¿podrían venir conmigo? – Se dirige a su familia… Y al "enfermo":.. – Usted quédese aquí, esto tardara un santiamén. – Y el doctor sale de la habitación con sus hermanos y su padre.

Apenas la puerta se escucha cerrar, el ninja incognito escupe las dos píldoras en su mano: un poco más adentro de su boca y ya se disolvían, luego las lanza por la ventana. Esconder las píldoras debajo de su lengua y tragar saliva fingiendo que eran las píldoras fue su idea. Sabia que no estaba enfermo, ¿qué problemas le podría haber causado si tomaba una medicina que no necesitaba?

De repente entra Raphael:

-Hey, te dieron el alta… otra vez… Vístete y vamos a casa.

-Raph, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

-…Errr… Sobre cuidarte y tener cuidado contigo… Y sobre esas píldoras que tiene que tomar: 4 píldoras al día, 2 a la mañana y 2 a la noche… Las de recién cuentan como las de la mañana… Eso es todo…

Leonardo sabía que su hermano ocultaba algo más… Pero no le importó mucho. Lo que le importaba ahora eran los fragmentos de la llave, solo así podría volver a su verdadero hogar y terminar con este embrollo.

Leonardo se le ocurre una idea… Suspira profundo y pregunta:

-Rapha… ¿Me das un abrazo? – Le suelta inocentemente Leo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! La última vez que me hiciste hacer algo así me robaste mi billetera, no caeré en el mismo truco. – Raphael se cruza de brazos y Leonardo baja la cabeza.

-Es que… Como pensé que debía empezar de nuevo… Quería un abrazo de mi hermano… ¿Hay algo mal en eso?

Esa actuación del hermano incomprendido al parecer le estaba llegando a Raphael.

-Leo... Lo sien…

-No, no te disculpes. Después de haber sido un pésimo hermano mayor es común que no sientas confianza en mí… Aún después de este accidente y lo de ahora… Está bien… Comprendo…

Leo levantó un poco un ojo y observó a un Raphael, el duro y frio Raphael con una mirada de arrepentimiento. Ahora levanta la cabeza y dice tranquilamente.

-¿Y bien? – Pregunta abriendo los brazos.

Raphael se acerca rápidamente y le da un fuerte abrazo, algo tanto brusco pero igual le sirvió a Leo para determinar que: el fragmento no está tampoco en su hermano no tan menor.

-Awww… Eso sí es amor fraternal… - Dice de sorpresa Michelangelo.

Raphael suelta a Leonardo y nota que todos lo estaban viendo.

-¡Sabía que debajo de ese duro caparazón estaba un sensible ser! ¡Graaaaaaan abrashooooo! – Exclama Mikey mientras se acerca velozmente a Raph con los brazos extendidos. Éste ultimo trata de esquivarlo, pero su tedioso hermano menor no se da por vencido.

-¡Aléjate de mí! – Dice desesperado Rapha.

-¡Te tengo! – Lo sostiene de los brazos Donatello de sorpresa desde atrás para darle ventaja al pequeño hermano. – Todo tuyo.

-¡Noooo! – Grita tratando de zafarse el hermano casi mayor mientras empieza a ser estrujado por el incesante Mikey.

-Abrasho abrasho abrasho – Repite felizmente.

Toda la escena termina en un mar de risas, incluidas la del doctor.

Splinter camina a su hijo acercándole su ropa, y de paso para decirle:

-Creo que ya todos seremos más felices que antes… - Tan serenamente y calmado… Así también lo recuerda Leo de su Sensei que seguramente lo espera en su mundo original.

Ya pasado un rato, cuando faltan solo unos pocos minutos para que el sol desaparezca y vuelva a aparecer al día siguiente, la familia Hamato regresa a su hogar para tratar de volver a sus vidas normales… Si para el hijo mayor de esa familia le parecerían "normales".

Leonardo ya había revisado a Michelangelo, a Donatello y recientemente a Raphael… En conclusión: los fragmentos no están en sus hermanos…

Aún no había confirmado con su padre. Para él seria algo raro, después de todo, ambos no eran del todo cariñosos y afectivos como Michelangelo… Pero tenía que encontrar el momento indicado… Tantos abrazos consecutivos podría levantar sospechas… ¿Pero qué "sospechas"? La locura parecía estar en su perfil…

La noche transcurrió normal… Como una típica familia humana… Cena… TV… Esas píldoras obligatorias que luego escupiría debajo de la mesa… Todo como debería ser… A excepción del inquietante tortugo de azul que seguía nervioso sin demostrar nada realmente…

En la noche, tuvo otra conversación con su Guía. Leo le contó lo que había pasado…

-Ya veo… - Se queda pensando la Guía. – En ninguno de tus hermanos… ¿Qué hay de la chica y tu padre?

-Aún no he revisado…

-Pues no te tomes tu tiempo, quién sabe cuánto durarán los fragmentos…

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Crees que las llaves son permanentes? No lo son, tienen cierto tiempo para ser encontradas, después de eso desaparecen…

Al escuchar eso, Leonardo se sobresaltó:

-¡¿Cuánto le queda a la mía?!

-No lo sé… Lo investigaré mañana… Pero puedes ir tranquilo, yo creo que es muy pronto para que la llave se desvanezca… ¡Tú solo búscalas!

En ese ultimo grito, Leo despertó sobresaltado a las 6 AM… Justo la hora de despertar…

Al día siguiente, todo normal otra vez: desayuno, píldoras (XD), ir al trabajo… Pero con una excepción:

Cuando estaban a punto de salir al Tortu-Café, Leonardo, sin previo aviso alguno, abrazó a su padre como si fuera la última vez… Éste se extrañó a la reacción de su hijo… Pero sin pedir explicación o razón, solo dijo:

-Aún falta mucho para eso, hijo mío… Ahora vayámonos al trabajo, tus hermanos nos deben estar adelantado…

El ninja-de-otra-dimensión lo adivinó bien: su comprensible padre no necesitaba pedir explicaciones para un hijo que ha pasado mucho… (Perdón, es lo mejor que se me ocurre XP)

Pero por otro lado… Ningún fragmento estaba en su interior… La búsqueda se estaba tornando cada vez más desesperante para el pobre mutante.

Ya a las 10 AM, en el lugar de venta de comida apta para consumo humano y (¿por qué no?) mutante…

-¡Es mío! – Tironeaba un niño una tira de dulce colorido.

-¡No! ¡Es mío! – Jalaba otro niño la misma tira de dulce, dulce caramelo.

Unos mellizos, de unos 6 o tal vez 7 años peleaban por un caramelo que su ocupada madre les compró cerca del mostrador del Tortu-Café. Su progenitora, con muchos papeles en una mano, un café expreso en otra y esperando su turno en el baño mientras terminaba su bebida caliente, no se había dado cuenta de la pelea de sus mocosos.

Leonardo, limpiando el piso a un par de metros de allí, veía tranquilo como esos niños disputaban un pedazo de azúcar solido… A esa edad los niños suelen ser tan inocentes respecto a las ambiciones.

-¡Es mí…! – Alcanzó a decir uno de los pendejos antes de que el otro se le resbalase, haciendo que es posible ganador de tironeadas cayera de espaldas soltando el tan querido premio y que cayese en una rendija que estaba debajo de una de las mesas…

Y hay fue cuando el llanto y lloriqueo apareció y estremeció a toda la confitería.

Ya se podía ver a Raphael, con su tan conocida vena resaltando su sien y levantando el puño cerrado inconscientemente al otro lado del lugar tratando de tomar las órdenes. Splinter en cambio, no dejaba de atender la fila de clientes, y Mikey y Donnie podían escuchar los gritos desde la cocina.

Antes de que ellos fueran regañados por su madre que ya pasaba bastante vergüenza, dos tiras de dulces aparecieron enfrente e hicieron que mágicamente sus ruidosas bocas se callaran mientras imaginaban el sabor de los caramelos.

-Por favor, no lloren más. Aquí tiene uno para cada uno. – El hermano mayor de las tortugas les acercó los caramelos.

-Ah, disculpe las molestias, joven. – Le decía la madre mientras trataba de alcanzar su bolso – Ya le pagaré.

-No se moleste, se los debía, si no hubiera abierto la rejilla para limpiar el piso, el dulce no se habría caído.

-Pero… - trataba de decir la señora.

-Está bien, es cortesía de la casa. – Terminaba de decir con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Gracias, niños, vámonos – Y la mujer se fue con sus dos crías apenas vio su reloj.

Leonardo se disponía a continuar su labor cuando enfrente de él, una cara familiar (bueno, no tan familiar XD) apareció.

-Una cosa anormal es verte levantado temprano, otra inusual es verte trabajar, pero eso que acabas de hacer es algo que me dejo muy sorprendida. – Le decía Ale con una sonrisa relajada. – El Leo de antes los hubiera callado de un golpe y un grito con blasfemias… ¿Qué fue eso?

"¿Qué ese sujeto siempre fue violento y grosero? ¿Incluso con niños?" Pensaba indignado Leonardo al recordar a su alterno "yo".

-Bueno… - Trataba de sonar tranquilo cuando sabia que uno de los fragmentos (o tal vez la llave entera) estaría dentro de esa chica de cabellos rubios plateados. – Eso es tener paciencia. – Algo que el otro Leonardo le faltaba.

-Si… Eso también es raro en ti… Ven, sentémonos un momento… - Le indicaba la joven humana al mutante…

Fin del capitulo 6

**Bue! Este cap es algo cortito**, igual que el anterior, pero es como que tengo ciertos problemas con el **maldito Word**... AH! Algo para aclarar: **el Graaaaaaan Abrasho es una costumbre mía X3** (Si quiero molestar a alguien, abro los brazos y digo: "Graaaaaaan Abrasho!" XD) Bue… Como no se me ocurre nada para decir solo digo chau! Y **les deseo muy buena suerte para todos**! XD (Yo la necesito con esta maquina… XP)


	7. Preludio a

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (Auuuuu!)_

Capitulo 7: Preludio a…

Ya estaba la pareja sentada en una de las mesas…

-…Esta bien Leonardo, veamos que recuerdas – Leonardo, al sentirse mirado por esos ojos celestes y pasivos, su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido aun, ¿por qué se ponía así de nervioso? Era solo una chica, pero al recordar que no tenía mucho tacto con las mujeres (a excepción de April) lo ponía más nervioso. – Dime ¿cómo me llamo?

-… Ale – Dijo con una voz un poco tímida.

-¿Cuantos años tengo?

-…18? – La chica sonrió.

-Asi es… - Se hecho el pelo para un lado y Leonardo pudo oler una fragancia que le recordaba al jazmín – Ahora, ¿prefiero estar arriba o abajo cuando estamos encerrados en tu habitación? – Ok, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Que?! – se sobresaltó Leonardo y hacia que el corazón le latiera mas.

-Hahahaha, es broma, tonto – Le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo – Recuerda que tu y yo nunca hicimos eso.

-Ahahaha… - trataba de reírse el tortugo, pero era difícil olvidar lo que la chica dijo.

-Que gracioso eres ahora Leo… – Le sonrió con un rostro digno de un ángel - Incluso aunque eres verde, me parece que te pusiste rojo de vergüenza.

-Bueno, yo… - Miró ara abajo… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? – Se aclaró la garganta y se incorporo para verle los ojos - ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Yo… Bueno, te lo diré de una vez… - Inhaló y exhaló para prepararse y lo miro con ojos serios – Yo corté contigo unas horas antes del accidente Leo, en esta misma mesa, me contaron que cuando volviste a casa estabas hecho una fiera… Bueno, más que de costumbre – El líder trataba de recordar algo, un recuerdo de su antecesor o algo, pero nada le venía en la mente

-Nosotros estábamos con problemas – Le dijo mas para él mismo que para ella.

-Algunos… Como sea, te encerraste en tu habitación durante unas horas y luego saliste con tu scooter a dar unas vueltas, tus hermanos te vieron frustrado y te siguieron para jugar carreras contigo para animarte, es ahí cuando ocurrió el accidente. Apenas llegue a Japón, me enteré por tu padre, el no sabía que yo ya había salido de tu vida unas horas antes, pero me he sentido muy culpable desde entonces.

–Siento haberte preocupado – Un pinchazo de culpa se hundió en el corazón que ya estaba más relajado. La chica se tomó unos momentos para pensar y prosiguió.

–Cuando no me reconociste el otro día me sentí preocupada ya la vez muy aliviada, te parecerá estúpido esto, pero me alegró que no recordaras que había terminado nuestra relación. Cuando me dijeron que no sabían si despertarías me sentí muy triste y creo que me di cuenta que aun no puedo olvidarte… Por eso… -Le tomó las manos verdes con sus frágiles dedos - Te pido si podríamos dejar las peleas y todo detrás y volver a empezar como antes, siempre fuiste un cretino pero yo sabía que el fondo eras muy bueno, aunque parece que solo bastaba con golpearte muy duro para que o dejaras salir – Le sonrió un poco.

Leonardo no sabía cómo responder a eso… Sería fácil olvidar todo y empezar de 0, después de todo, esta vida no le pertenecía. ¿Pero como empezar una relación con una chica que apenas conocía cuando aun buscaba la endemoniada llave para devolverlo a su mundo?… Lo medito unos segundos y lo decidió

-Por supuesto, olvidaré todo y empezaremos desde el comienzo – Le sonrió… Volvería a su mundo, sea como sea, para eso necesitaba un abrazo de la chica, además, trataría de no encariñarse mucho con ella. Ni siquiera necesito pedir el abrazo, porque la chica se levantó de la silla y rápidamente le dio a Leo un cálido abrazo… Nada… La llave no estaba en ella…

-Por cierto… Un pajarito me contó que alguien sabe karate… ¿Acaso descubriste mi secreto? - Le susurró mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

-No tengo idea de que me hablas… - Realmente no la tenia

-Ok – Se levanto y con una mirada picarona le dijo – Vamos afuera, quiero mostarte algo…

Apenas salieron por la puerta principal, ella le tomó la mano y lo condujo a un callejón. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?

-¿Necesitamos venir aquí? ¿Que es… - No llegó a terminar la pregunta cuando saltó hacia atrás para evitar una patada lateral iba hacia su cara. Ale lo miraba con ojos sin miedo.

-Ven aquí. – Le dijo con una voz tranquila – O yo iré hacia ti – Eso ultimo lo había dicho con una sonrisa.

Leo no sabía que pasaba, ¿esa chica era una enemiga encubierta? Se puso en guardia.

-¿No vienes? ¡Entonces yo iré hacia ti! – Gritó y avanzó hacia el ninja mientas lanzaba puñetazos. El tortugo no le costaba redirigir sus golpes y esquivarlos, era muy rápida, y tenía buenos movimientos, pero seguía siendo una novata en comparación a años de duro entrenamiento.

-Asi que… - Dijo mientras desviaba una buena patada ascendente – Este es tu secreto… - Trataría de sacarle algo de información, estaba confundido aun.

-¿Nunca escuchaste el dicho que un verdadero asiático sabe artes marciales? – Ella empezaba a sudar, aun con el pelo largo hasta la cintura y además suelto, era increíble que no se despeinara – Si te decía que era más fuerte que tu, seguro harías un berrinche

-¿Más fuerte que yo? – La agarro de la un brazo y giro detrás de ella para hacerle una valle rápida, pero antes de que eso sucediera, la chica se deslizo y le dio una barrida a los pies que Leo no se esperaba. Uso un brazo como resorte y volvió a incorporarse. Ale se alejo un poco, aun en guardia pero seguía sonriendo.

- Parece que tu también le ocultaste a tu familia y a mí que sabias algo de artes marciales.

-Me creerías si te dijera que en el otro mundo aprendí a ser ninja? – Le dijo con una voz tan natural y divertida… Se estaba divirtiendo…

-Posiblemente, nunca he estado cerca de la muerte – Bajo la guardia. – Ya, dejemos esto para otro día, te oculté que sabia pelear y parece que tu también, me gusta esto de empezar de nuevo – Se saco un moño para el pelo y se lo ató en una cola de caballo – Por cierto, sigues usando la misma ropa de hace días.

Leo se dio cuenta que seguía usando la ropa del hospital, nunca se había preocupado por la moda, así que no le dio importancia dormir y comer usando siempre lo mismo, además, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se bañó? El cambio de mundo, la búsqueda de la llave lo había dejado absortó de la mayoría de las cosas

-Al menos en eso no cambiaste mucho, me iré a casa a darme una ducha, parece que por fin tengo un nuevo compañero de entrenamiento.

-Yo también – No era muy buena, pero esa barrida casi lo deja en una posición vulnerable. – Creo que también iré a casa a bañarme y cambiarme.

-Me gusta el nuevo Leo – Se acercó y le dio un beso rápido y tierno en los labios. Leo se sorprendió de tal manera que casi salta hacia atrás, pero se contuvo. – ¡Adiós! – Y se fue corriendo mientras le miró con otra sonrisa.

Volvió a la cafetería como un zombie, eso había sido prácticamente su primer beso, estaba entre lo nervioso y absorto mientras caminaba entre las mesas y se dirigía al mostrador, solo pensaba en esos labios y en su cara acercándose cuando encontró los labios fruncidos y la cara de Mikey acercándose…

-Hey! – Se apartó de golpe.

-Hasta que reaccionas hermano – Dijo sonriente y vivarache – Hey, ¿que hacías en el callejón con Ale? ¿Por qué estas sudado? ¿Por qué entraste como si tu mente estuviera en otro lado?… - De pronto, fingió estar asustado - No me digas que tu…

-¡Cállese! - La frase se interrumpió con un Rapha golpeando en la cabeza a su hermanito – Leo, sea lo que sea que hagas, trata de que no seas descubierto, no queremos darle mala imagen al lugar.

-Cierto, la última vez que Raph fue descubierto, fue feo para todos. AUCH! – Y otro golpe. – Aunque en esa vez fue en la cocina y no en el callejón AUU! - Otro más – Bueno, debería haber dicho que solo fue feo para mi, ya que yo lo vi ¡Cuidado! – Corrió evitando otro golpe y se fue tras la barra.

-Has como que no escuchaste eso… - Raph se acercó un poco hacia su hermano mayor – Realmente algo cambio en ti…

-¿Tú crees?

-Si esta fingiendo para dárnosla en grande, la próxima pelea que tengamos no nos detendrá nadie – Le dedico una sonrisa desafiante y a la vez fraternal y se fue a limpiar mesas.

Leonardo, por algún motivo, después de todo lo que pasó en el día, se sentía un poco más despejado. Al terminar el día, se dirigió a casa con su familia, el trayecto tomaba unos 15 minutos caminando, al llegar, se bañó y se vistió con algo más diferente de lo que usaba: una playera negra y unos pantalones de tela de algodón azul oscuro.

Después de una buena cena entre risas y chistes, todos se fueron a dormir. Desde que había llegado a casa, su mente se distrajó en la vida perfecta que tenia… Escuchaba las ocurrencias de sus hermanos, hablaron de series, películas y demás temas que una familia normal hablaría en la mesa. AL llegar la noche, no se olvidaron de darle sus píldoras, que nuevamente las escondió en algún lado.

Al estar en su cama, no cerró muy bien los ojos cuando su guía apareció…

Fin del capitulo 7

Hola… Bueno, se que han pasado casi 4 años, pero les digo que cada octubre me siento muy culpable e.e Aunque me ausenté mucho, siempre fui de las personas que nunca dejan asuntos abiertos! :I Gracias por leer! Tratare de escribir todo lo que he dejado tirado, el show debe terminar, nunca debe quedarse inconcluso, como TMNT que nunca emitieron las temporadas faltantes en Latinoamérica! Suerte a todos!

Algo más: Solo hacia falta leer sus reviews otra vez y leer mi propio fic… Ahora que estudio Enfermería me di cuenta que me equivoque en muchas cosas en el primer y sexto cap, en las partes del hospital (tengo que editar esas cosas algún dia…) Suerte a todos!


End file.
